The Fantastic Finbin
The Fantastic Finbin is a travelling Bard, recently arriving in Newharbour from the mainland. He is currently a member of the West Marches Adventuring Company. Description Appearance Personality "To fool an individual is an achievement. To enthrall an audience is a masterpiece." Finbin is a cunning, jovial Half-Elf who uses the fine arts of disguise, magical enchantments and boisterous performances to make his way in the world. Always ready to speak his mind, Finbin's mouth oft gets him into more trouble than his "foolish" trickery. A performer at heart, Finbin always has a tune on hand and a convincing story of escape from ill-doers and slighted foes. Biography Background Finbin has performed as an actor and jester in the courts of various noblemen across the Sword Coast as part of a travelling band of entertainers. Some time ago, a controversial performance before the court of Jarl Algulf landed him in the dungeons to starve until dead. Not keen on living out his sentence, Finbin utilised his acting skills and deceptive magic, escaping from prison and journeying into the world on his own. He draws from this exceptional learning experience and now relies on these skills as an adventurer. He uses them regularily to escape from similar sticky situations. Finbin currently uses his down time to study the magical secrets of the College of Lore. Notable Accomplishments * Was able to enchant the leader of a cult-sect, causing him to laugh himself silly as his allies around him were crushed by the Adventurer's Guild. This leader, Thornwhip, was unable to act for the entire encounter. * Once played "Flight of the Bumblee Bee" on a flute. * Neutralised the deadly effects of magical darkness cast by an "Oni" through the use of supportive spell Farie Fire. * Neutralised the effects of mind control at #Bardstock by casting silence on the performers, thus preventing the summoning of a dragon * Identified the location of Odette through the use of detect thoughts, alongside fellow party member Eadric's zone of truth. * Won the prestigious #Bardstock event through no means of cheating or manipulation. * Assisted the party in saving the life of Azazel through ingenious use of "Leomund's Tiny Hut" * Saved the life of the Independent Councillor Chamberlain, thus keeping the city of Dawnhaven in a stable state during a siege. * Died when he stupidly used a magic circle teleport into the middle of an orc encampment and asked to meet the BBEG * Successfully used the disguise of a hired assassin, infiltrated a besieging orcish camp and obtained vital information for the defence of Dawnhaven. Roleplay Style *Finbin will dive into grave danger - if it results in fame! *Finbin typically does not murder without cause... unless it brings him infamy without repercussions. *Finbin is an "ends justify the means" type of half-elf *Finbin will strive to fight at a distance using spells, only using weapons as a last resort - a costume looks no good covered in blood. *Finbin will perform at a moment's notice - but not too often. Everyone bores at repetition. *Finbin will aim to save his allies in peril - who else would spread stories of his acomplishments if they have all perished? *Finbin will cause chaos for his and others amusement *Finbin abhors imprisonment. *Although escaping from Jarl Algulf's dungeon was an acomplishment, it was not done so with ease. He fears the day his past catches up on him. *Finbin also fears parsley. *"Revenge is a dish best served fancy" *Fame or fortune? - Fortune can be spent or stolen, and lasts meager minutes in the hands of a fool. Fame lasts a lifetime, maybe even longer, can open doors, and can be more powerful than a crown or title - in the hands of a fool. Spells Known Cantrips * Prestidigitation * Vicious Mockery (DC:15 WIS) * Minor Illusion Level 1 * Disguise Self * Faerie Fire (DC: 15 DEX) (Concentration required) * Tasha's Hideous Laughter (DC: 15 WIS) (Concentration required)__FORCETOC__ Level 2 * Heat Metal (Concentration required) * Invisibility (Concentration required) * Silence (Concentration required) spell Level 3 * Major Image (Concentration required) * Dispel Magic * Hypnotic Pattern (Concentration required) * Plant Growth * Counterspell {Additional Magical Secrets} * Fly {Additional Magical Secrets} Level 4 * Polymorph (Concentration Required) * Dimension Door Feats Known + Other Cool Bard Stuff Actor: You have an advantage on Charisma (Deception) and Charisma (Performance) checks when trying to pass yourself off as a different person. You can mimic the speech of another person or the sounds made by other creatures. You must have heard the person speaking, or heard the creature make the sound, for at least 1 minute. A successful Wisdom (Insight) check contested by your Charisma (Deception) check allows a listener to determine that the effect is faked. Lucky: You have 3 luck points per long rest. Whenever you make an attack roll, an ability check, or a saving throw (or when an attack roll is made against you), you can spend one to roll an additional d20 and you choose which die to use. You can choose to spend luck points after you roll the die, but before the outcome is determined. All points are regained on a long rest. Bardic Inspiration: As a bonus action, a creature (other than you) within 60 ft. that can hear you gains an inspiration die (1d8). For 10 minutes, the creature can add it to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. This can be added after seeing the roll, but before knowing the outcome. Cutting Words: When a creature that you can see within 60 feet of you makes an attack roll, an ability check, or a damage roll, you can use your reaction to expend one of your uses of Bardic Inspiration, rolling a Bardic Inspiration die and subtracting the number rolled from the creature’s roll. You can choose to use this feature after the creature makes its roll, but before the DM determines whether the attack roll or ability check succeeds or fails, or before the creature deals its damage. The creature is immune if it can’t hear you or if it’s immune to being charmed. Font of inspiration: You regain all of your expended uses of Bardic Inspiration when you finish a''' '''short or long rest. Song of Rest: If you or any friendly creatures who can hear your performance regain hit points at the end of the short rest by spending one or more Hit Dice, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 hit points. Additional Magical Secrets: You can add two additional spells from any class list as bard spells to your known spells. * Fly * Counterspell Jack of All Trades: You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down ( = +1 ), to any ability check you make that doesn’t already include it. (DM please note this includes INITIATIVE ROLLS and COUNTERSPELL ROLLS) Countercharm: As an action, you can perform until the end of your next turn. During that time, you and any friendly creatures within 30 ft. that can hear you gain advantage on saving throws against being frightened or charmed. This does not have any effect on allies already frightened or charmed. (Please note this ability is total garbage and probably won't be used unless house ruled in some way. The reason why is underlined). (Lol JKS used it against a dragon and it was ok) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Magic Items * The Diadem of Wisdom ** Wondrous Item, uncommon (requires attunement) The diadem of wisdom is a small, silver crown-like object imbedded with a saphire in the centre. The diadem increases the wearer's spell attack modifier and spell save DC by +1. * Ring of Polymorph ** Wondrous Item, uncommon The Ring of Polymorph expands the wearer's spell list to include the 4th level spell "polymorph". The caster must have polymorph on their spell list and casting the spell through the ring uses a spell slot as per normal. * Unknown Mirror ** Unknown Found at the bottom of a chest in Maria Mournhell's chambers, little is known about this item. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Countering Finbin the Fantastic (For DM usage)__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Player Characters Category:Characters